Before Marriage
by Luxunny
Summary: Was there ever a connection? Why did Ichigo choose Orihime instead or Rukia? Was this really what they expected? Find out in this one shot chapter.


**Bleach: Never Ending (Deathberry)**

_After the thousand-year war and successfully beating Ywach Ichigo and his friends return to their own worlds. Weeks after the war Ichigo is seen walking upstairs to his room. He is in a medical outfit with a stethoscope. He now works with his father, trains his younger siblings in the ways of the Soul Society, and balancing the end of his school year. _

Karin: Hey Ichigo take a break. Yuzu and I can cover the next shift.

Ichigo: Thanks Karin. I'll wash up and be down in a bit.

_While walking inside the room dropping down his medical equipment, he stares at a combat pass laying down on the bed. A familiar voice soothes his ears. As he turns the hopeless face of agony and pain now becomes happiness and adoring. _

Rukia: It's been a while hasn't it, Ichigo.

Ichigo: What are you doing back here so soon? I thought you weren't visiting until the holidays.

Rukia: I came here on an important mission involving you and me.

Ichigo: Is there something you need my help with.

Rukia: Ichigo, what I'm about to tell you is something to be only kept between the both of us. Is that clear?

Ichigo: Yea.

Rukia: I came here to see you.

Ichigo: Yea, I got that but what about?

Rukia: Fool, I came here to see you regarding about us. Everybody around us see's something that I hadn't seen in such a long time. Your friends assumed we had been dating. My brother didn't want me to be courted by a human no less you.

Ichigo: What is that supposed to mean.

Rukia: What are we doing?

Ichigo: What do you mean?

Rukia: This. Us. We. Why?

Ichigo: Rukia, was there ever something between the two of us?

Rukia: Of course, we have a bond like no other.

Ichigo: More than a bond.

Rukia: It doesn't matter, we were never meant to be together. I came to clarify things between the both of us. A human such as yourself can never be with a Soul Reaper like myself.

Ichigo: You think that matters to me? You live, you breathe, you have emotions, you make friendships, all your friends are here. You belong here in the human world. You can stay here. Live a life. Become a protector of Karakura Town. You can make this work. We can make-

Rukia: Renji proposed to me.

_Ichigo stutters in complete shock revaluating each word she said. _

Ichigo: W-what?

Rukia: Renji proposed to me during the fight. My brother has accepted the proposal.

Ichigo: What did you say?

Rukia: Yes.

Ichigo: You didn't even want to try to have a life here? With your friends? With family? With me?

Rukia: My family IS in the Soul Society along with all my friends. These are your friends and your family!

Ichigo: We are your family! You're my family! Did nothing between us mean anything to you!?

Rukia: I am the princess of the Kuchiki Clan, soon to take the throne, soon to be captain of 13 court guard squads. I cannot run back and forth all the time. It wouldn't make any sense. My duties and responsibilities lie here in the Soul Society which are far greater than your comprehensive mind can mend. You and I will never become a thing. There is someone here who loves you and cares for you more then what I could give you. You should learn to realize by now what kind of life you were meant to have. It just couldn't be with me.

Ichigo: You were there for me on the day of my mother's anniversary, you helped saved me and my family, you gave me the strength to fight for those that I wanted to protect. When I lost myself, you kicked me back into reality assuring me that the man in your heart is the man you knew I would be all along. That day we went ice skating I wanted it to be special, to become a day we couldn't forget but then seeing you gone it felt like the rain had been dragging me down again. When I was in the process of regaining my soul reaper powers with Ginjo your voice was all I could hear during coming from my combat pass. You said I would never stoop so low into the enemy's line. Riruka told me that a fullbring is an ability of love. It's something to draw out the maximum power of anything you fall in love with. If I heard your voice wouldn't that mean something? Why is it that you were the only one to give me back my powers no matter how strong the enemy is? We can't just be friends. It seems more than that.

Rukia: Indeed, Ichigo Kurosaki I do truly love you. But you must understand that we can never be. We come from two different worlds. I cannot ask you to leave this world of yours behind just for me nor can I leave mine for you. I'm being promoted to captain within the next ten years after I complete my training sessions. It wouldn't be fair to the both of us. That's why I came here to tell you personally to please forget me. Put your feelings aside and build a barrier between the both of us. It's for the best.

Ichigo: Rukia Kuchiki, I love you to.

Rukia: Bakudo #1 Sai!

Ichigo: Wait, why are you binding me? What are you doing?

Rukia: Don't come after me, don't even try to look for me, please, or I'll never forgive you.

_Rukia leaves the building leaving ichigo in a strange pose._

Ichigo: Wait! Rukia. Rukia!

_Orihime walks in on Ichigo delivering pastries to him._

Orihime: Ichigo I brought- What is going on! YES! OH, MY GOODNESS YES! I always thought you would've proposed to Rukia but I'm so relieved to know you wanted me. It's such a huge relief.

_The spell is broken and Orihime hugs Ichigo. _

_Rukia looks outside from the window in tears. Renji speaks behind her in a soft-spoken voice._

Renji: Are you ready to head back?

Rukia: Yes, dear.

_The ending shows both Ichigo and Rukia crying in emotions then both their weddings. They attended each other's wedding of course in appreciation to everything. _


End file.
